


Zafiro, Esmeralda, Rubí y Amatista

by TheAcupuncturist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Team, Threesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAcupuncturist/pseuds/TheAcupuncturist
Summary: "...porque al Dainanahan lo unía un profundo sufrimiento. Estaba llevado por el daño, por la traición, por el rencor de demasiados años, y recientemente por el inexplicable y tortuoso amor que sentían, que redescubrían, por la enfermiza perseverancia de sus promesas, por la total desnudez de sus almas frente al otro."





	Zafiro, Esmeralda, Rubí y Amatista

* * *

Una palpable tensión parece acompañarlos, sutil como una sombra, una que los mantiene alertas, que hace que sus pupilas se muevan más rápido. Una que estaba creciendo con cada minuto que pasaba.

Su hija llevaba tres horas fuera de casa, no regresaría hasta mañana por la tarde.

Han sido muy cuidadosos de no acercarse demasiado el uno al otro, porque si de algo les servía la experiencia era para eso. Porque en el momento en que su imprudencia los empujara a rozar sus pieles, no habría nada que los detuviera de arrancarse las ropas y unirse en un desesperado arrebato en cualquier lugar donde pudiera ocurrir.

Eso realmente no molestaría a la persona ausente, pero los privaría de la inmensa satisfacción de haber aguantado hasta su llegada. Existía también esa violenta emoción de resistir el impulso de ceder, de abstenerse, una excitante _contención_ que los hacía tener la adrenalina a flor de piel.

Naruto no necesitaba decirles nada, el instinto era una excelente herramienta que los shinobis, que las kunoichis, lograban afilar más allá de lo que una persona común podría siquiera imaginar. En el momento en que la adolescente de cabello negro como el de su padre, de sentimientos fuertes como los de su madre, llegó a decirles de su misión, de la emoción de salir con su propio _Dainanahan_ , lo supieron.

Esta noche sería para _ellos_.

Que una asignación de los genins coincidiera con una de las breves estancias del justiciero era una afortunada barajada del destino.

Así, con sonrisas auténticas, con un abrazo y un toque en la frente, la despidieron en la entrada de su hogar.

Fue inevitable el que se besaran con tanta hambre una vez cerrada la puerta. Cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto y las manos se perdieron en el cabello negro, cuando la solitaria mano comenzó a apretar la carne con inquietante ansiedad, un rayo de momentánea lucidez hizo a Sakura empujarlo contra la pared, tal vez con demasiada brusquedad; en esos momentos no podía reclamársele, y requería mucho más para lastimarlo a él. No es que a él le hayan molestado alguna vez los moretones.

Se miraron durante largos segundos, jadeando, temblando. Sus pechos subiendo y bajando cual reacción a la pelea, al combate.

La mínima sonrisa en el masculino rostro de Sasuke cuando se acercó, la forma en la que sus ásperos dedos flotaron en la mejilla de su esposa, desplazándose a sus hinchados labios para tentar la suave carne, rozando apenas el filo de sus dientes...

En ese momento, fue la misma mano la que la detuvo con fuerza, asiéndola de la unión del cuello con el hombro; fue notoria la sutil manera en la que el pulgar estaba sobre la nívea garganta, una discreta advertencia, una excitante _restricción_. Una que ellos no tenían miedo en sobrepasar cuando estaban solos, dejando hermosas marcas en la blanca, frágil piel que protegía sus arterias.

Sasuke fue el prudente esta ocasión, alejándose de ella como si de pronto se encontrara tocando un brasero... La intimidante pulsación de chakra que emanaba de la kunoichi era así de caliente.

La noche se antepuso con dolorosa lentitud sobre el día, dejando el espacio sumido en una penumbra mortecina. A ninguno de los dos nunca les molestó la ausencia de luz, encontraban cierta paz en la oscuridad, una que aprendieron a compartir con los días de su viaje juntos, una que hizo más sencillo sobrepasar los límites del contacto físico cuando encontraron el valor para recorrer las cicatrices, para memorizar los lunares, para trazar las marcas de sus vidas como shinobis. Para _confesarse_ con sus palabras, con sus caricias.

Pequeñas franjas de luz eran lo único que se filtraba por encima del lindero de las pesadas cortinas, permitiendo a los rayos de las farolas iluminar tenuemente la casa.

No eran ni de cerca tan intensos como el brillo _voraz_ de sus ojos.

Lo notaron al mismo tiempo, la enorme pulsación de chakra era difícil de suprimir; ambos advirtieron su presencia aun así, eso solo podía indicarles que su mejor amigo se encontraba igual de impaciente que ellos, que ni siquiera encontraba la energía para disminuir su tenketsu al acercarse a la casa.

Fue indescriptible el esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer para no volver a besarse en ese momento... No impidió que sus corazones bombearan con agresivo ritmo, que sus pulmones demandaran aire para oxigenar la epinefrina en sus cuerpos.

Como un silente acuerdo, Sakura se dirigió a la pequeña bodega, Sasuke a la puerta.

Los zafiros refulgían, casi _febriles_ , fijando con intensidad al iris negro, tan negro como el ala de un cuervo. Era un ojo que evocaba memorias, que hablaba de dolor, de sufrimiento, al mismo tiempo susurrando pasajes de redención, de un imperturbable sentido de la justicia, de una lenta _recolección_ de los pedazos rotos de su ser.

Un tono oscuro igual que las sombras desde las que cumplía su deber.

El azul ardiente en los iris de Naruto narraba otras historias, quizás más iluminadas, más _heroicas_ , del tipo que sí se pueden recordar en las noches largas, o hablar con otros en arrebatos de confianza… Historias teñidas de sangre de todos modos.

Pero sus ojos siempre, _siempre_ , le dedicaban un brillo de triste comprensión, un pequeño destello de entendimiento donde la soledad de sus años pasados se encontraba y se veía de frente de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando su sangre se mezcló en aquel Valle. Un espacio momentáneo donde se _conocían_ perfectamente.

Ninguno habló, culpando inevitablemente a la fuerte presión en sus gargantas, sin atreverse a admitir que si el aliento del otro calentara, aunque fuera solo un instante, la piel del otro, no se molestarían en esperarla.

En un gesto casi descortés, el Uchiha se dio la vuelta, dejando al Hokage parado en el umbral de la puerta, sin preocuparse en voltear al desaparecer por el pasillo.

No tuvo la autoridad moral para culparlo, incluso encontrando un ápice de agradecimiento por su fría sensatez. De los tres, él siempre era el más mesurado, el más controlado… Por lo menos hasta que sus pieles se encontraban húmedas con sudor, con saliva.

Naruto tragó grueso e inhaló profundamente, cerrando la puerta con obscena calma.

El femenino aroma de Sakura flotaba en el aire; floral, delicado, con un dejo estéril similar al antiséptico. Una bruma rosa como su cabello, con una punzada final que advertía la oculta amenaza de su fuerza, de su volátil temperamento. La presencia de Sasuke se mezclaba con el de ella, un aroma a fuego, a electricidad, una fragancia más imperceptible pero mucho más aguda una vez detectada, deslizándose con cautela como él. Era un perpetuo aire de sigiloso peligro, de una promesa mortal si se decidiera tentarla.

Se entretejían de una manera incitadora, tratando de sobreponerse, tiñéndose, contaminando al otro de la misma manera que coexistían y embonaban en incomprensible armonía. Una combinación que le resultaba _imposible de resistir_ , que lograría hacerlo regresar vez tras vez aún si las dudas lo hicieran recular (dudas que _jamás_ albergó).

Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para calmarse, un audible estirar de telas fue el resultado de la tensión en su espalda, en sus hombros. Caminó, sus dedos izquierdos rozando la pared en su trayecto, un gesto que recolectaba calma para poder encontrarlos a los dos. Era vagamente consciente del aire depredador que ese andar le regalaba, como si las yemas de sus dedos dejaran rojos trazos sobre la desnuda pared, contrastantes con el cian de sus ojos.

El Nanadaime entró a la oscura sala, trayendo consigo el aire de poder, de autoridad, de _latente energía_ que bullía bajo sus músculos.

La alta silueta del Uchiha le ofrecía su perfil, parado justo frente al sofá donde pensaba tomar asiento. La presencia de Sakura se acercó, y el inclemente morado del Rinnegan lo fijó entre hebras de negro, advirtiéndole; no se había decidido a sentarse porque era más fácil intervenir así. Si Naruto perdiera la compostura, si Sakura _se lo permitiera_ , el orgulloso shinobi no tendría dudas en empujarlo con violencia y arrebatarle ese contacto apremiante de labios.

Porque bajo la aparente indiferencia de Sasuke, existía una necesidad enfermiza de _confirmación física_ , porque las palabras hacía tiempo que no penetraban en su mente, que apenas y sacudían algo dentro de él. Con el tiempo sus dos compañeros aprendieron que, si de transmitir se trataba, el mejor medio para hacerle llegar un mensaje era la piel. No importaba si se trataba de un cariñoso roce o de un duro impacto de nudillos.

Con pasos silenciosos, la femenina figura se acercó a los dos, depositando con mesura los pequeños vasos de licor en la mesa. El dulce vapor etílico llegó a sus narices, provocándoles a los dos hombres una respiración más forzada con la anticipación del ritual.

Los ansiosos zafiros siguieron cada movimiento, observando la manera en la que su compañera apuró el primer trago, exhalando con fuerza al ver tentador juego de su garganta al tragar. Un ínfimo rastro de celos se instaló en su estómago, porque él _nunca_ sería el que lo recibiera de sus labios. Apretando los dientes, sus pupilas absorbieron cómo la médica tomaba el segundo vaso, acercándose a su esposo.

El Uchiha le concedió sólo una breve mirada al Hokage antes de fijar la vista en el color esmeralda, centelleando con su deseo. Su esposa colocó una mano sobre su mejilla, tocándolo con la gentileza que sólo tenía para _él_ , llevándose el vaso a la delicada boca con la otra.

Los dedos que rozaban el rostro de Sasuke lo abandonaron para cerrarse con fuerza en la solapa de su camisa, halándolo casi con crueldad para acercarlo. El licor entró en su sedienta boca, más cálido, más _dulce_ con la saliva de Sakura. Un sabor que hacía casi insoportable la presión en su abdomen. La solitaria mano se enterró en las rosas hebras de la nuca, cerrándose con la misma firmeza con la que ella lo asía, besándola con urgencia.

El Jinchūriki controló el impulso de gruñir, de _tocarse_ , decidiendo acercarse a la mesa para apurar su trago. Se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano, suficientemente prudente de dejar el vaso en el mueble antes de reventarlo entre sus dedos, mirando con frustrante restricción el intercambio.

El alcohol quemó en las gargantas, en sus esófagos, sin compararse al calor de la sangre latiendo en las venas, a la ardiente sensación que calcinaba en sus entrañas.

La pareja se separó, jadeando con furia, rehusándose a abandonar el agarre. El color verde brillaba de una manera inusual al mirar al negro y al lila, casi _agresivo_. Empujándolo de manera contenida, sus pupilas le indicaron el sofá con aire imperioso. Volteó para encontrarse con los iris azules, ordenándole también.

Ambos shinobis se desplazaron, obedeciendo el silente mandato. Se sentaron uno junto al otro, sus hombros demasiado cerca. Siguiendo un impulso, sus ojos se encontraron. Sasuke se mantuvo estoico, pero un fulgor peligroso emanó de los disparejos colores cuando Naruto se relamió los labios; tenía la vista fija en el relieve de su labio inferior.

Con un movimiento cuidadoso, calculado, el Jinchūriki acercó el pulgar a la pequeña gota que amenazaba con escapar de la comisura derecha del renegado. La áspera textura de su yema envió un escalofrío por la columna del Uchiha, aprovechando para rozar toda la longitud del labio hasta llegar al líquido. Sin despegar la mirada de la suya, el Uzumaki se llevó el dedo a la boca, paladeando el remanente, mezcla de la saliva de la pareja con el dulzor del trago.

El ser conscientes del ávido escrutinio de la mujer les provocó dos palpitaciones en los genitales; se encontraba frente a ellos, detrás de la mesa de cristal, los tres vasos esperándolos.

Cuando los dos voltearon para verla, fue alarmante la manera en la que su cuerpo se inclinada hacia ellos, como si estuviera a punto de arremeter. Era una advertencia espléndida, una que haría valer la pena los hematomas si decidiera saltar.

Para frustración de ambos, permaneció en su lugar, moviéndose con un tanto de brusquedad al tomar su vaso y vaciarlo. La kunoichi se sentó en el sofá, cruzando una pierna con aire expectante; el vestido rojo que llevaba se arrugó sobre su regazo, revelando la blanca piel de su muslo en la abertura lateral. La mortecina luz confirió una suavidad seductora a las tenues hendiduras de sus músculos.

Sakura sonrió discretamente al observar los dos pares de ojos _devorando_ la imagen de su piel descubierta. Inclinándose, empujó con índices y medios los dos vasos restantes, enarcando una ceja con la invitación.

Los hombres tomaron el licor, sin abandonar la provocativa mirada de la mujer, bajando el alcohol por sus faringes en un rápido movimiento. El Rinnegan y el iris negro se desplazaron con reticencia de la vista de su esposa, decidiendo fijarse en su amigo por un breve minuto. El Uzumaki percibió el asomo de irritación en él, porque _sabía_ que esta ocasión, el que la desnudaría sería él y no Sasuke, provocándole una inquietante satisfacción por el dominio forzado a entregársele.

Tratando de reconfortarlo, le retiró el negro cabello del rostro, tocando con toda la delicadeza que la tensión de sus tendones le permitió, trazando la mandíbula del Uchiha para llegar al lindero del cuello de su camisa. Su recompensa fue un fulgor intenso del color amatista, del negro. Abrió los primeros dos botones, limitándose a perder el índice y el medio sólo unos centímetros bajo la tela, tocando el relieve de la clavícula.

La respiración de Sasuke se tornó más impaciente con el toque, el sutil juego en sus labios fue casi imposible de negligir para el Jinchūriki, pero en ese momento sus atenciones no eran para él, no todavía.

Se alejó casi con rudeza, de la misma manera que el Uchiha al principio; una sonrisa casi desdeñosa estiró los labios del Uzumaki al incorporarse.

La médica observó todo con atención clínica, sus pupilas reteniendo cada detalle con abrumadora nitidez. El calor dentro de ella era insoportable, casi sofocante. Ardía con la misma intensidad que los ojos de sus dos compañeros, su entrepierna pulsaba de manera dolorosa.

No abandonó los ojos de su esposo cuando Naruto se acercó a su lado izquierdo, ni cuando los ahora hábiles dedos de la mano izquierda trazaron debajo del labio inferior. Fue difícil sofocar el impulso de atraerlo para estampar sus labios con los suyos, pero si algo distinguía a la aprendiz de la Godaime era su _férreo control_. Uno que le _encantaba_ usar cuando se trataba de Sasuke, o de Naruto en estas ocasiones especiales. Limitándose a colocar la palma izquierda sobre el fuerte cuádriceps de su mejor amigo, lo dejó hacer.

El índice y medio del Jinchūriki flotaron por su mentón, por la piel de su garganta hasta llegar al cierre del vestido. Las cálidas exhalaciones del rubio le cosquilleaban en la oreja izquierda, emanando aún el vapor de la bebida, mezclando el característico aroma de su amigo con ellas; olía a un día soleado, _abrasador_ , a firme madera de ébano, como si representara el sólido anclaje que era él, uno al que Sakura y Sasuke se habían aferrado durante tantos años, sin importarle los surcos que ellos dejaron al hacerlo. Una esencia que inspiraba cierta calma al mismo tiempo que sofocaba, como la inclemencia del sol antes de ser oculto por una violenta tormenta.

Los iris esmeralda seguían fijos al amatista y al negro. La kunoichi advirtió los sutiles rastros de celos, de tortuosa contención, de fija _excitación_ que bailaba en ellos. Su postura era rígida al forzarse a quedarse quieto mientras los observaba. Sus entrenados ojos no tuvieron dificultad en notar la rigidez en su entrepierna, la tirantez de la oscura tela, asegurándose de no ocultar su lascivo escrutinio a su esposo. El hombre reaccionó frunciendo el ceño, un gesto que resultaría amenazador para cualquier otra persona que no lo conociera; para ella era la reafirmación de su deseo, de las ganas por _tocarla_.

Una grande mano se colocó sobre la de la kunoichi, cubriéndola casi por completo. El pulgar derecho de Naruto exploró sus nudillos, tanteando las numerosas cicatrices, las protuberancias de sus callos óseos; al mismo tiempo los dedos izquierdos abrieron el rojo vestido hasta debajo del ombligo, justo donde el cierre se desviaba a un costado.

Sasuke exhaló con ferocidad, apretando el puño por encima de su muslo; estaba casualmente cerca de su erección. Su esposa le respondió con un enarcar de cejas, un gesto _retador_ , una atrevida y pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

Los ansiosos labios del Nanadaime besaron la piel del cuello, justo detrás de la oreja, resoplando contra el rosa cabello a medida que descendía hasta llegar a la delicada piel encima de la carótida. La mano izquierda se deslizó por la abertura del vestido, apenas encima del seno derecho, empujando la tela para revelar la blanca piel del hombro.

Su esposa entrecerró los ojos con aire depredador cuando la vista del Uchiha se clavó en el espacio visible entre sus senos. Él sabía que ella no llevaba ropa interior, detalle que hizo su espera _agónica_ las últimas horas, pero la confirmación visual de ello era insoportable; sus dedos dolían por perderse en su piel. Trabó la mandíbula, tragándose la resignación de ser testigo por lo pronto.

La mano de Sakura se cerró en la solapa de la chamarra de Naruto, el corazón martilleó desmesurado contra las costillas de Sasuke en reacción. Los iris esmeraldas no lo abandonaron al acercar al Hokage hacia ella, haciéndolo con tentadora lentitud. Sólo desvió la mirada de su esposo cuando el líder la forzó a hacerlo, volteando su rostro con una reclamante mano en su mejilla. A pesar de ello, advirtió con retorcido placer que el negro se había transformado en brillante _carmesí_.

Los labios de Naruto _siempre_ eran insistentes, casi demandantes. Su lengua se esmeraba en forzar una reacción a pesar de no necesitarlo, entrando con ímpetu, entrelazándose con categórica desmesura.

Era una obstinación que a Sakura le resultaba estimulante en la misma medida que le era desesperante. Estaba acostumbrada al arrebato de Sasuke, pero aún en sus momentos más pasionales siempre existía un dejo de _cautela_ que era imposible de abandonar para el renegado. Su mejor amigo no se refrenaba en absoluto, esa cuestión era dejada a ella para decidir.

Justo ahora le hacía _hervir_ la sangre, así que le permitió reclamarle tanta atención, respondiendo al hambre de la misma manera con su lengua, aferrándose con fuerza al rubio cabello, su mano contraria abriendo el cierre de la chamarra. El Jinchūriki gimió contra sus labios, cerrando los dedos sobre la mano de Sakura sin contener su fuerza; ella respondió apretando su muslo, logrando provocarle rojas marcas momentáneas en la epidermis. La suavidad de las lenguas contrastó con la crueldad de su movimiento, arrancando sensaciones, arrancando atractivos sonidos del otro con su danza.

La mujer lo sintió (porque sus ojos estaban ocultos tras párpados cerrados), el cambio de aire a su costado, la manera en la que su cuerpo reaccionó al _peligro_ de la proximidad de su esposo, erizando la piel en respuesta. Su mejor amigo también lo advirtió, presionando un poco más contra ella, como si tratara de prolongar la dominancia que poseía en esos momentos, sus dientes un tanto más agresivos al morder sus rojos labios.

La médica jadeo contra la boca del Jinchūriki, cubriendo con la mano izquierda la bronceada piel de su mejilla; su pulgar presionó duro contra el mentón, alejándolo unos centímetros. Lo miró durante largos segundos, los pechos de ambos ascendiendo al ritmo de su agitada respiración. El zafiro y el esmeralda _refulgían_ con su necesidad, la kunoichi le dedicó una breve sonrisa antes de voltear el rostro.

Algo en la amenazante imagen del Sharingan, del Rinnegan, le provocaba un estremecimiento en lo más profundo, una punzada en el sexo que Naruto _jamás_ podría provocarle con la gentileza inevitable de su mirada. El intimidante patrón de comillas bailó cuando el hombre entrecerró los ojos, logrando que el corazón de la mujer se saltara un latido.

El Uchiha le regaló minúscula sonrisa, impregnada de su perpetuo dejo de arrogancia, antes de atraerla con la solitaria mano enterrada en el cabello de su nuca. Ella respondió aferrando con firmeza la solapa de su camisa; tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para contener la desmesurada fuerza de sus músculos.

La familiaridad de sus labios poco hizo para apaciguar la creciente necesidad de acelerar las cosas, de sentirlo dentro. Él tampoco encontró consuelo, el torcer de su lengua casi invasivo sobre la de ella al saborear su saliva. El hombre tironeó de su cabello, un gesto casi ausente, generando una sensación eléctrica que exacerbaba la que le provocaba con su intenso beso. La Uchiha le regaló un ahogado gemido que por poco se volvía un gruñido, un sonido que hacía perder el control al renegado.

Sasuke jamás se cansaría del _intoxicante_ efecto que Sakura tenía sobre él.

El Jinchūriki se acercó al perfil de su compañera, jalando con los dedos el material de su vestido para abrirlo más, besando de nuevo el delicado cuello. Había algo sumamente erótico en sentir bajo los labios el juego de sus tendones cuando besaba a su mejor amigo. Amortiguó un "mmm" contra ella cuando la médica le acarició la nuca, clavando lo suficiente las uñas para erizarle la piel. La mano izquierda de Naruto se perdió bajo la tela, cerrándose con suavidad en el oblicuo derecho de la mujer; inició un lento ascenso desde ahí, tocando la suavidad de la dermis con la aspereza de su palma. Escuchó con deleite el ahogado sonido que vibró en su garganta cuando el nudillo de su pulgar tocó el inicio del seno.

Con una tenue presión, el Uchiha le indicó a su esposa, y ella a su vez a su amigo; se incorporaron, permaneciendo un momento quietos, agitados.

En un hábil movimiento, la kunoichi reventó los botones en la camisa de Sasuke, abriéndola para revelar los exquisitos relieves de su abdomen, de sus pectorales. Una pequeña capa de sudor brillaba en su esternón, como una pecaminosa invitación a _probarlo_ con la lengua; la mujer tragó saliva, obligándose a contenerse de hacerlo. Se acercó a él, tomando de la mano al Nanadaime para acercarlo también.

La respiración de los tres aceleró cuando Sakura depositó la mano de Naruto sobre el pecho de Sasuke, desplazándose luego hacia la espalda del Jinchūriki.

Los dos hombres se miraron largos segundos, sin verse capaces de despegarse cuando las delgadas manos de la médica le retiraron la chamarra. Un atenuado sonido de frustración escapó del pelinegro cuando la vendada mano abandonó su esternón para permitir caer la prenda.

El rubí y el amatista se fijaron en la prótesis, recorriéndola con un brillo extraño, verla le provocaba un regusto agridulce en la boca. Era el precio de su unión, el constante _recordatorio_ del pasado, de la sangre que tuvo que derramarse para encontrarse ahí en ese momento; **_la misma sangre que lo unía a Naruto, a Sakura_**.

Era un lazo remendado con cicatrices, con suturas, desgarrado. Pero cada hebra teñida de hierro había adquirido una propiedad irrompible, la sal de las lágrimas derramadas las afianzaba unas con otras, volviéndolos tan inseparables como dependientes del otro.

Su vínculo era inexplicable, imposible de comprender para los demás. Uno que aprendieron a tolerar, porque al _Dainanahan_ lo unía un profundo sufrimiento. Estaba llevado por el daño, por la traición, por el rencor de demasiados años, y recientemente por el inexplicable y tortuoso _amor_ que sentían, que _redescubrían_ , por la _enfermiza_ perseverancia de sus promesas, por la total desnudez de sus _almas_ frente al otro.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo en algún punto, pensando que la tercia merecía su felicidad, aún si eso representara la inconformidad de algunos, aún si eso significara permitir su extraña dependencia, el tabú que era su relación.

El Hokage deslizó los dedos por el cabello negro, desplazándose desde el nacimiento en su frente hasta detenerse en la nuca, cerrándose para atrapar su cabello en su mano. La presión era casi demasiado fuerte, en el límite exacto entre excitarlo y doler. El color cian refulgió con su intención, atrayéndolo para besarlo.

El Uchiha jadeó contra los labios del Uzumaki, la breve separación de sus labios permitiéndole acceso a la insistente lengua. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo un asomo de impaciencia contra lo apremiante de su amigo; Sakura podía ser igual de aguerrida, igual de agresiva, pero su toque poseía una cualidad tersa, una _precisión clínica_ , sabía exactamente cuándo presionarlo y cuando aflojar para mantenerlo en el borde entre frustrarlo y abrumarlo. Su mejor amigo era todo desborde, sofocante, pero esa dosis de descontrol era lo que hacía tan especiales sus encuentros.

El Uzumaki les otorgaba ese _exceso_ , y los Uchiha le regresaban a él la forzada _contención_ que necesitaba.

La médica se desplazó entonces a la espalda de su esposo, removiéndole la camisa a medida que sus labios besaban sus trapecios, mordisqueaban sobre los omóplatos, sus senos presionando contra él. Sus manos viajaron flotantes por los serratus, por las hendiduras de los definidos oblicuos del hombre, llegando hasta el lindero del pantalón. Enterró los dedos, sintiendo la aspereza del recortado vello en las yemas, deteniéndose tentadores justo encima de su erección.

Sakura inspiró profundo, el aroma que emanaba Sasuke le resultaba embriagador, era un cosquilleo elegante, dulzón, con un repunte al final que resaltaba el oscuro chakra que fluía por su cuerpo.

El Uchiha era un ente de oscuridad, uno que hervía con negro fuego dentro… Y ella, ella se dejaba _consumir_ por él de la misma manera que él dejaba que Sakura lo consumiera con la abrumadora pulsación que manaba de su Byakugō, con la manera que tenía de _arrancarle_ sentimientos aun cuando él se veía todavía reticente de compartirlos.

La solitaria mano de Sasuke tomó el duro oblicuo de Naruto, halándolo hasta pegar sus cuerpos, el sudor de sus pieles se mezcló igual que la saliva en sus bocas. Cuando sus erecciones se frotaron, el Uzumaki le mordió el labio, quizás demasiado fuerte porque el gruñido que emanó del pelinegro fue más una advertencia que aprobación. El sonido hizo reaccionar también a la médica; fue notorio el espasmo de sus dedos sobre la sensible piel de su abdomen bajo, provocándole al Uchiha una contracción en su dureza.

Se separaron, los labios hinchados con el abuso, resoplando con violencia a centímetros. El par disparejo se encontró con el azul, una satisfecha sonrisa estiró los labios del Uzumaki. En un gesto atrevido, Sasuke se inclinó en un amago por besarlo de nuevo, deteniéndose en el momento en que el Jinchūriki entreabría la boca para recibirlo; trazó la longitud del labio inferior con la lengua, dolorosamente _lento_. Volvió a separarse, una minúscula y altanera curvatura adornaba sus labios.

La solitaria mano se separó del Hokage para cerrarse en la muñeca derecha de la kunoichi, halándola para desplazarla en medio de los dos; Naruto permitió la maniobra, el cian de sus iris centelleando con el prospecto de poder tocarla también.

Sasuke no resintió que la calidez de la piel abandonara su espalda, porque en ese momento sólo podía pensar en volver a besarla, en terminar de abrirle ese (ahora estorboso) vestido que le encantaba.

Rubí y amatista se encontraron con el esmeralda, perdiéndose unos segundos en el otro, _embelesados_. En esa breve mirada, bajo la aspereza del deseo estaba la electricidad de su cariño. Porque los sentimientos que tenían eran _violentos_ , dentelleantes, _nunca_ suaves. La gentileza sólo era representada por sus manos, por sus roces, porque la emoción que vibraba dentro era _intensa_ , imposible de apaciguar.

Su amor _quemaba_ como el Amaterasu, _latía_ como el Byakugō no In.

Para Naruto, ser testigo de aquel íntimo intercambio le provocaba resignado encanto. Había luchado tanto para lograrlo, para traerlo de vuelta para ella, y ahora que podía presenciar los resultados, se encontraba _insaciable_. Porque las miradas que le ofrecían a él estaban llenas de afecto, de apego, de _agradecimiento_ , pero jamás brillaban con esa intensidad rayana en la _crueldad_ que refulgía cuando los esposos se miraban. Se sentía masoquista, porque también quería sentir la _calcinante, dolorosa_ pasión que tenían el uno por el otro.

Solo podía tener una probada en estas ocasiones, y se aseguraba de sellarlas bien en su mente para mantener tan vivo, tan insoportable, ese fuego que quemaba en su pecho cuando estaba con ellos, **_cuando estaban los tres juntos._**

La pareja unió los labios, iniciando primero lento, el toque de Sakura un tanto más delicado sobre la enrojecida piel de Sasuke. La médica llevó la mano derecha hacia la oscura cabellera, atrapando las suaves hebras entre los dedos, mientras que la mano izquierda viajó hacia su mejor amigo, que ya se encontraba besándole la unión del cuello y el hombro, sus calientes manos terminando de abrir el cierre del vestido.

El calor era sofocante, atrapada entre los cuerpos de los dos hombres, forzando al sudor a perlar las pieles de los tres. La erección de Naruto presionó contra sus glúteos, la de Sasuke contra su vientre. Reprimió el impulso de sonreír con arrogancia, generar esa reacción en ambos siempre le causaba un inmenso _placer_ , uno que no dudaría en admitir si eso le ganaba más tiempo para _provocarlos_.

Los esposos encontraron su ritmo, besándose de esa manera única, invadiéndose y retirándose en un preciso compás, tentando el límite entre ser demasiado pasivos, entre ser demasiado voraces. El sutil sabor del Jinchūriki aún permanecía en la lengua de Sasuke, y para deleite de él, Sakura se esmeró en sustituirlo con el suyo propio.

Separándose unos momentos, resoplaron con fuerza para recuperar el aliento, aliento que Naruto le robó a la kunoichi al deslizar con suavidad los dedos por sus muslos, trazando por encima de la sensible piel de sus ingles hasta llegar al trabajado abdomen. Arqueó la espalda en reacción, manteniendo el esmeralda fijo en el carmesí y lila del Uchiha mientras su mano bajaba al botón del pantalón, abriendo con pericia la prenda. A la par, el Uzumaki mordisqueaba la carne del lóbulo de la mujer, sus manos aun ascendiendo para llegar a los senos.

Un gemido brotó de la nívea garganta cuando el áspero contacto de las manos cubrió sus pechos, y él fue recompensado con el frotamiento de sus glúteos sobre su erección. La mano izquierda de la médica se aferró al cuello del Hokage, la derecha se enterró en el pantalón del justiciero, apretando la dureza de su excitación.

Una forzada exhalación escapó de Sasuke cuando su esposa frotó la punta con el pulgar, esparciendo su pre eyaculación para suavizar el contacto. Sus párpados bajaron ante la sensación, frunciendo el ceño al mirarla. Rubí y amatista viajaron entonces a las manos que la estimulaban, observando con retorcida diversión la manera en la que su pecho subía y bajaba con sus profundas respiraciones, como si pretendiera que el oxígeno ayudara a aplacar su lujuria.

Volvió a besarla, su solitaria mano flotando incitante sobre la piel del muslo. Para su placer, gimió imperiosa contra sus labios, una petición que él estaba encantado de cumplir; sus dedos llegaron al intenso calor de su intimidad, decorado bellamente por el corto vello rosa. La lengua de Sasuke se volvió más demandante cuando su índice y medio rozaron la humedad, cubriéndose en una agradable, resbalosa calidez.

—Sasuke… — susurró contra su boca, un sonido casi quebrado por su excitación.

Nunca podría describir con palabras lo fascinante que era escuchar su nombre en sus labios, desnudo del honorífico, porque en esa intimidad no había lugar para algo tan banal, tan externo.

Tocó el pequeño botón, ganándose un estremecimiento de la Uchiha. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir contra los pectorales el roce de los nudillos del Nanadaime; resultaba excitante sentir cómo su mejor amigo estimulaba a su esposa.

Naruto atrapó los rosáceos pezones entre los dedos, pellizcando con contenida fuerza; la conocía lo suficiente para saber que disfrutaba de cierta _brusquedad_ , de cierta _rudeza_ , sus violentos jadeos, el inclemente cerrar de sus dedos, se lo enseñaron con el tiempo.

Sonrió contra su cuello, pensando que Sakura representaba un extraño balance entre gentileza y agresividad, entre dulzura y ferocidad.

La abrumadora sensación entre sus piernas hacía difícil concentrarse, pero la experiencia resultaba útil; con un movimiento cuidadoso, liberó del pantalón la erección de Sasuke, estimulándolo al mismo ritmo que él. La hinchada punta presionaba contra su vientre, caliente con la sangre que palpitaba. Su mano estaba cerrada con firmeza, ajustando la presión a aquella que lograba obsequiarla con suaves embestidas en reacción.

Sasuke resopló contra sus labios, separándose para tragar saliva. Sus dedos se movieron con gracia, en mociones circulares sobre el sensible órgano de Sakura. Fue un tanto más insistente, causando que la médica gimiera ahogadamente contra él. Echó la cabeza para atrás cuando su espalda se arqueó en reacción, recargándola en el trapecio del Hokage. Su expuesto cuello fue una invitación imposible de negar.

El Uchiha se inclinó, lamiendo la salinidad que permeaba en la delicada piel encima de la carótida, mordisqueando con suavidad en la unión con el hombro, en la clavícula. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto ladeó la cabeza para poder besarla, abriendo su propio pantalón con la mano derecha, la izquierda aún ocupada en la protuberancia rosa del pecho.

Para el Hokage, el sentir contra el cuerpo los estremecimientos de placer que su mejor amigo arrancaba a su compañera le produjo un morboso placer, y cuando su erección por fin saltó fuera de su restricción exhaló de alivio contra los femeninos labios.

Sasuke deslizó los dedos, tentando la seductora humedad de la entrada, advirtió contra la boca la vibración del jadeo de su esposa, un sonido que lo alentó a seguir, que dolió en su erección. Entraron con cautela, permitiéndole adaptarse a la sensación. La manera en la que se apretó contra sus dedos lo hizo morderla con fuerza, sabía que la marca adornaría su cuello si no utilizaba chakra para removerla. Y también sabía que, para secreta diversión de ambos, no se molestaría en _hacerlo_ mientras duraba su estancia en Konoha.

Naruto gruñó en aprobación cuando la médica ahogó un gemido contra su boca, aliviando su rígida erección con movimientos forzadamente lentos de su mano. El agarre de su compañera en su cuello se volvió casi despiadado, generándole un asomo de dolor que, al bajar por su columna, se convirtió en placer.

La médica tuvo que recolectar todo su autocontrol para separarse de Naruto, para alejar un poco a Sasuke. Resopló con fuerza, templándose, los dos hombres la miraban expectantes, _amenazantes_ , el anhelo de sus ojos chispeaba en sus hermosos colores. Le tomó la mano a cada uno, guiándolos a la habitación con pasos decididos. Esos momentos de calma, donde solo _sostenía_ _las manos de los dos_ , le hacían sentir un cosquilleo que poco tenía que ver con la adrenalina en su sangre.

Los zafiros, el rubí y amatista, se clavaron en la espalda de la kunoichi. Ambos delinearon las líneas de sus extendidos brazos, la estrechez de su cintura, el juego de sus nalgas al dar cada paso. Llegaron al símbolo cosido en el vestido, justo entre sus omóplatos. Para Sasuke, verlo lo llenó de ardiente orgullo, de _gratitud_ , un violento sentimiento bombeó en su corazón, una reacción que _sólo_ su esposa podía generar en él. En Naruto fue calidez, _afecto_ , enorgullecimiento por ellos y por él al poder hacerlo posible, decisión de la que nunca podría arrepentirse aun si lo intentara con toda su fuerza.

Porque ahí se encontraban, _unidos_ como nunca, compartiendo los _incontenibles_ sentimientos que tenían, unos que _flameaban_ dentro de sus pechos, que los hacían _regresar_ a los brazos del otro.

Para ambos siempre resultaba un tanto nostálgico, porque ahora ellos eran los que veían su espalda, y el hecho los hacía suavizar un tanto las miradas en reconocimiento.

Entraron a la habitación, respondiendo a la familiaridad del entorno con un temblor en sus columnas, con un apretar en las manos que se sostenían. Quedaron a dos pasos de la cama, sus corazones latiendo con fuerza con la adrenalina.

Lenta, contenidamente, la médica volteó para verlos, soltándolos. Miró primero al Uchiha, luego al Uzumaki. Colocó la palma derecha en la mejilla de Sasuke, la izquierda en la de Naruto, acariciando suavemente con los pulgares las pieles. Fue un gesto tierno, contrastante con la ferocidad que los movía hasta ese momento.

Pero la tersura de las manos fue pronto opacada por el peligroso _filo_ que brilló en el esmeralda. Los dos tragaron saliva en reacción. Sakura bajó la mano desde la mejilla del Nanadaime, llegando a su trapecio izquierdo; le dio un apretón, una sutil indicación de que se mantuviera ahí, a la espera. El Jinchūriki resopló por la nariz con su frustración, pero los tres sabían que no se movería.

El Uchiha disfrutó la erótica vista de su esposa, el vestido abierto que revelaba secciones de su blanca piel, otorgándole esa parcial censura que a veces lo provocaba más. Resopló por la nariz cuando los cálidos dedos tocaron sus pectorales, los delicados labios besando la piel en su cuello, apenas encima de la clavícula. Las yemas descendieron lento, tortuosos, los medios rozando con firmeza los pezones de Sasuke. Gruñó en respuesta, levantando la mano para acariciarla.

Un atenazante agarre se cerró en su muñeca, impidiéndoselo, excitándolo con la forzada restricción. La mujer redirigió su solitaria mano, y Sasuke estiró el cuello hacia atrás cuando lo mordió al mismo tiempo que su áspera mano era depositada sobre su erección, un ronco sonido vibrando en su garganta, vibrando sobre los labios de Sakura. Le encantaba en la misma medida que lo irritaba cuando le hacía eso; limitarlo, no dejarlo hacer algo para luego _recompensarlo_ de esa manera, arrebatándole el control, el aliento.

El Hokage apretó la mandíbula, la dureza de su erección contrayéndose con cada estímulo visual, con el aroma combinado de los Uchiha. Exhaló audiblemente, mitad frustración, mitad excitación. Sus dedos rozaban su bronceada piel, acercándose a su erección pero conteniéndose de no tocarla, enviando terribles escalofríos por su columna con la difícil moderación de sus impulsos. Era más emocionante así, con la promesa de una liberación que lo haría partirse en mil fragmentos.

Sakura se acercó más al Uchiha para besarlo, sintiendo contra el vientre el roce de nudillos a medida que se masturbaba, sonrió complacida contra los labios; él le respondió mordiéndole el labio inferior, cerrando los dientes con suficiente fuerza para hacerla pensar que probaría su propia sangre. El sabor del hierro era uno que los shinobis disfrutaban, arraigado a la emoción de la pelea, una peligrosamente parecida a la del sexo, el metálico regusto exacerbaba el instinto que bullía en su interior.

La médica tomó el glúteo derecho de Sasuke con una mano, apretándolo con firmeza para acercarlo un poco más, la mano izquierda viajando por su espalda, recorriendo las cicatrices que conocía de memoria, los atractivos relieves de sus músculos. La oscilación de su beso hacía que sus pezones rozaran contra la piel de sus cincelados pectorales, enviando descargas eléctricas por su toda su columna.

Sasuke apretó más su erección al sentir la suave caricia en su espalda, el atenazante agarre en su nalga. La fricción de los rosáceos pezones, de los senos, sobre la piel de su pecho lo estaba desquiciando, haciendo brotar raucos sonidos de su boca, unos que su esposa devoraba con avidez, atrapándolos en su lengua, saboreándolos en sus labios.

El renegado notó que la mano derecha abandonaba su glúteo, generándole una sombra de inquietud, de anticipación. Advirtió que el Nanadaime se acercaba con la invitación de Sakura, y cuando su gentil mano se desplazó de su espalda para tomarle la mejilla, estuvo seguro.

Esta ocasión, _lo elegía a él_ para arrodillarse.

La situación nunca dejaba de provocarle esa contradictoria sensación en su abdomen, en su esternón. Porque si bien en su mente estaba seguro que no le gustaba tanto, su cuerpo se esmeraba en _contradecirlo_ con la tirantez en sus testículos, en su erección, con el bombeo violento de su corazón.

Su esposa desplazó un poco la mano entonces, anclando los dedos en la nuca, justo debajo de su oreja, su pulgar firme contra su mandíbula, la mano derecha imitó el gesto, atrapándolo en su despiadado agarre. La presión de su indicación fue suave a la par que implacable, una constante tensión que lo hizo descender hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron presionadas contra el fresco suelo de madera. En cada una de las veces, Sasuke siempre aprovechaba para besarle la clavícula, los senos, quizás morderle un pezón si se encontraba dispuesto (era difícil no estarlo).

No lo dejó ir, sustituyendo la dureza de la restricción con la tersura de su caricia, los pulgares acariciando los pómulos del Uchiha. El Sharingan, el Rinnegan, viajaron lentamente por el cuerpo delante, deteniéndose en el rosa vello que asomaba en el abierto vestido, en la brillante humedad que adornaba la cara interna de los muslos, ascendiendo por los relieves del trabajado abdomen, por los suaves montículos. Entonces se encontró con los iris esmeralda, el vivo color centelleaba al observarlo, transmitiéndole el mismo _deseo_ , el mismo _afecto_ que sentía él.

De pronto dejó de molestarle estar en esa posición, Sakura lograba siempre contrarrestar la irritación de la sumisión con la promesa de sus ojos, de su torcida sonrisa.

Si fuera de verdad honesto, no le molestaba tanto como él trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

No, en realidad _le gustaba._

Observó con ávidos ojos como las manos de su amigo se anclaban a la parte superior del vestido, halando hasta deslizar la prenda por los hombros, abriéndola por completo para revelar el cuerpo de su compañera. El Sharingan se encargó de sellarlo con fuego en su mente. Se relamió los labios cuando el vestido cayó al suelo, inhalando profundo; el seductor aroma de la excitación llegó a sus receptores, la fragancia de la médica lo hizo apretar la mandíbula, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no enterrar en ese instante el rostro entre sus torneadas piernas.

Naruto observó desde su altura el conflicto de su amigo, le negó suavemente, sus iris cian expresando su diversión. Desvió entonces la mirada a la piel de su compañera, sus pupilas viajaron por la espalda, siguiendo la hendidura de su columna, las cicatrices que decoraban su piel, las sombras de su fibrosa anatomía. Se acercó a ella con cautela (acercarse a una kunoichi desde un punto ciego era demasiado audaz incluso para él), pegando los labios sobre el hombro derecho, sus dedos izquierdos flotantes en el costado izquierdo de su compañera, delineando la figura de su cintura para cerrarse con firmeza en su cadera. Cubrió más centímetros, pegando su dura erección contra la piel de la nalga derecha, la caliente punta rozando la sensible dermis a un lado de su sacro.

La Uchiha suspiró, un estremecimiento vibró en su columna al sentir la excitación del Nanadaime contra ella, al sentir el caliente aliento de su esposo rozar el área que punzaba aclamando atención. Apretó los dientes, fijando el color esmeralda al rubí, al amatista; le pareció preciosa la disparidad en los iris del hombre que amaba. Su negro cabello comenzaba a apelmazarse con el sudor, estaba revuelto por los tironeos, confiriéndole un aire más salvaje, más descuidado. Aún arrodillado, Sasuke mantenía el porte elegante que lo acompañaba, ese aire _desafiante_ de su presencia fue imposible de resistir.

Si algo distinguía al _Dainanahan_ , era correr directo al peligro.

Sakura cerró los dedos en el oscuro cabello, y la vendada mano de Naruto cubrió la suya, entrelazando sus dedos para apretarlo también. Dio dos pasos, Sasuke se inclinó hacia atrás en perfecta sincronía, cerrando los dedos en la cadera izquierda (debajo de la del Uzumaki) para sostenerse en esa posición. Naruto siguiéndola de cerca para no abandonar la calidez de su piel.

Nada la detendría de ver el momento exacto en el que la lengua del Uchiha aparecía entre sus finos labios, brillando tentadora justo antes de desaparecer en su intimidad. Sus dispares ojos parecieron sonreírle con malicia.

Una exclamación escapó sin su permiso ante el contacto, su mano apretó más el suave cabello; Naruto mantuvo igual el suyo por consideración al Uchiha a pesar de encontrarse _tentado_ a seguir la instrucción de su amiga. La médica estiró el cuello, incapaz de contener la reacción de su cuerpo, la abrumadora sensación emergía desde su sensible órgano, robándole la fuerza a sus piernas, el oxígeno a sus pulmones. Su mano izquierda se colocó encima de la de Naruto, de la de Sasuke, tratando de encontrar algo que la anclara a la realidad, pero la lengua de su esposo se esforzaba por arrebatarle la lucidez.

El contacto entre los tres resultó enervante, indescriptiblemente erótico. Naruto percibía contra la mano derecha los temblores de Sakura, el movimiento de Sasuke al devorarla, el vaivén de las caderas contra su dureza. Sasuke notaba esa misma oscilación contra el mentón, su cuero cabelludo electrificado con la insistente presión de las manos, los estremecimientos de placer que le regalaba su esposa cimbraban contra su boca. Sakura juró que el calor la sofocaría; la fricción de Naruto contra su glúteo, esparciendo la resbalosa prueba de su excitación; la avidez, el _hambre,_ del Uchiha, sus violentos resoplidos al acercarla al abismo.

Hubo algo especial en saber que, si las piernas le fallaran al alcanzar su orgasmo, los dos hombres la sostendrían sin dudarlo. Le pareció una excelente representación de su confianza en ellos, y ese mismo pensamiento la hizo tentar el borde de su éxtasis. Apretó tan solo un poco más el cabello de Sasuke, consciente que estaba en el límite de comenzar a lastimarlo; él gruñó en reconocimiento, en _aprobación_ , vibrando contra su saturado clítoris.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y no pudo más.

Violentos jadeos emergieron de la boca de Sakura, amenazando en convertirse en un profano grito. La mano izquierda de Naruto le cubrió los labios para sofocarlo, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo derecho, un rauco sonido de aprobación escapó ante la imagen de su compañera _deshaciéndose_ en placer.

El Uchiha no tuvo compasión, su lengua arrancándole unos segundos más al orgasmo, la mano afianzada para impedir que se alejara de él. Aún si lo repitiera mil veces, no podría hallar en sí la capacidad de cansarse de su sabor, de su olor, del _amor_ que Sakura tanto se esmeraba en hacerle llegar a través de la piel, a través de sus ojos

Y él, él se encargaría de _regresárselo_ todas las veces que fuera necesario para compensar su terquedad, su negligencia hacia ella _._

Una película de sudor cubría los cuerpos de los tres, haciendo más notorio el aroma de cada uno, exacerbado por las hormonas en su sangre, por la adrenalina en sus venas.

El pecho de la mujer ascendía y descendía con las agitadas respiraciones, una radiante sonrisa en sus labios cuando volvió a enfocar al renegado, entonces volteó la cabeza para ver a su mejor amigo, sonriéndole también. Naruto sintió que toda su médula cosquilleaba con la imagen, regresándole una amplia sonrisa en respuesta, se inclinó para besarla, fue un beso menos arrebatado pero intenso de todos modos.

Se separaron, mirándose a los ojos dos segundos antes de que la médica rodeara a Sasuke, quedando parcialmente a su espalda, casi en su perfil derecho. Antes de arrodillarse, el esmeralda volvió a fijarse al zafiro; los iris verdes viajaron a la prominente erección del Uzumaki, le indicó con el mentón. El Hokage entendió, enterrando los pulgares en el pantalón para removerlo con un fluido movimiento.

El Uchiha absorbió los detalles del cuerpo de Naruto, sus trabajados músculos estiraban su piel de una manera demasiado tentadora, el juego de sus cuádriceps y abdominales al quitarse la prenda lo hicieron tragar saliva, su fuerte porte resultaba sumamente atractivo. Los iris disparejos se concentraron en su notoria excitación, apretó los dientes, haciendo saltar pequeños músculos en su mandíbula, su propia erección sufrió un espasmo. Decidió entonces voltear a ver a Sakura, advirtiendo que ella también estaba devorando la imagen del Nanadaime, mordía su labio inferior con aire ausente.

La observó descender a su lado, casi a su espalda, notó en el vivaz color verde su intención; Sasuke torció el cuerpo para besarla de vuelta, pero justo antes de entrar en contacto ella lo detuvo con un pulgar sobre su mentón. El color disparejo brilló con curiosidad, convirtiéndose en áspera lujuria cuando la callosa yema de Sakura limpió el residuo de su propio orgasmo. El corazón del Uchiha martilleó furioso; verla llevarse el dedo a los labios para probarse a sí misma fue una vista provocativa, rayana en lo _insoportable_. No tuvo que voltear para saber que Naruto observaba todo con atención hipnótica.

Antes de poder reaccionar, lo besó con violencia.

El renegado percibió el cambio de aire cuando su amigo se acercó, tanto que sintió su calor corporal en la piel. Su esposa se separó, sonriéndole con malicia, comenzó a besar su nuca y sus trapecios a medida que la mano derecha encontraba su camino hasta su entrepierna; Sasuke exhaló con fuerza al sentir el lento bombeo sobre su rígido miembro. Miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con el fulgor zafiro.

El Nanadaime se inclinó, uniendo los labios con los de su amigo, las fuertes manos a los lados del rostro. Su lengua fue demandante sobre la del pelinegro, imponiéndole un ritmo acelerado, ese que sabía que lo impacientaba. Se separó justo a tiempo (ya había aprendido a identificar ese límite), sin soltar su cara. Los azules ojos se entrecerraron con la intención antes de volver a enderezarse.

La húmeda lengua recorrió desde la base hasta la punta, saboreando ahí la pre eyaculación de Naruto. Rodeó la rosada piel, haciendo temblar a su amigo. Lo recibió con la boca, presionando la dureza contra el paladar. La contenida maldición que escapó del Uzumaki hizo sonreír (lo mucho que podía) al Uchiha. Percibió los espasmos de placer que no podía reprimir, y succionó más fuerte cuando la mano de su esposa estimuló la sensible piel de su glande.

Advirtió la presión que aplicó con las manos, e inspiró profundo para prepararse. El Hokage lo atrajo en un punto medio entre rudeza y suavidad, perdiéndose cada vez más profundo en la boca de Sasuke. Gruñó audiblemente a medida que entraba, cerrando los ojos por la intensidad del estímulo. Se retiró un poco, permitiendo al renegado una respiración. Empujó con más fuerza, la garganta fue obstruida por completo.

La latente amenaza, esa _privación impuesta_ de oxígeno lo hizo fruncir el ceño, pero bajo el pánico que era imposible de suprimir, residía también el oscuro placer de recibirlo, de permitir que entrara profundo en su garganta y _aguantar_.

El reflejo involuntario de tragar casi logra abrirse paso, conteniéndolo en el último momento; la leve contracción de sus tendones no pasó desapercibida para Naruto, jadeó ante la constricción, retirándose rápidamente para evitar embestirlo con brusquedad. Un hilillo de saliva los unió unos segundos, los tres pares de ojos lo observaron, brillante, precioso en la mortecina luz antes de desaparecer.

La imagen afectó más a Naruto, se reflejó en su brusca aproximación, en la tosca manera en la que jaló la muñeca de Sakura para atraerla. La médica estuvo segura que los dedos quedarían marcados sobre su piel, y el siseo de advertencia que escapó de sus labios fue tragado por el forzoso beso del Jinchūriki, sus calientes manos se cerraron con la misma firmeza sobre los duros glúteos de Sakura, marcándolos en un arrebato. La mujer respondió mordiéndolo en el labio, y ésta vez, el ferroso sabor de la sangre invadió su sentido del gusto. Las manos de la kunoichi rodearon amenazantes el fuerte cuello, los pulgares apretando encima del ángulo de la mandíbula.

Con desmesurada fuerza lo empujó, haciéndolo trastabillar hasta que la parte trasera de sus rodillas golpeó la cama, cayó sentado, reaccionando a tiempo para amortiguar su caída con los codos. Los zafiros _flameaban,_ y por un breve segundo el rojo chakra que bullía dentro de él los tiñó, pintándolos de un precioso morado. Las esmeraldas le devolvieron el escrutinio con la misma fuerza, el Byakugō no In palpitó, como si tentara su liberación en el arrebato.

El Uchiha se acercó a su esposa con incalculada brusquedad, su mente demasiado ocupada en su cuerpo como para hacerlo notar su descuido. Pegó el cuerpo con el de la mujer, su instinto advirtiéndole muy tarde cuando se tensó contra él; lo derribó, su movimiento apenas posible de seguir al aterrizar encima de él.

Pero Sasuke también era un shinobi igual de letal.

Su rápida mano ya se encontraba cerrada en el cuello de la médica, justo debajo de la mandíbula, y ella mantenía presionado un antebrazo contra su manzana de Adán, su inclemente agarre cerrado sobre la muñeca de él en reacción de defensa.

El fuego de sus miradas se encontró. Esmeralda contra rubí, contra amatista.

Sin aflojar la presión, sin conceder alivio, se besaron. Ambos jadeantes, ambos _insaciables_. No encontraron la voluntad para contenerse, para _medirse_.

Sakura retiró el antebrazo de su cuello para llevar su brazo entre los cuerpos, asiendo con firmeza la erección de su esposo, no soltó la muñeca, como un silente mandato de que le mantuviera agarrada la garganta de esa manera. Descendió sobre él, y a Sasuke le pareció que la sutil asfixia que regalaba su mano atrapaba el sonido, apretando tan sólo un poco más sin querer dejarlo escapar.

Los Uchiha se unieron en uno solo. La impiedad del estímulo obligándolos a permanecer quietos, a recolectar aunque fuera unos segundos su fuerza, temerosos de que, si decidieran no obedecer, la sensación los latiguearía una y otra vez con crueldad… Una promesa que no estarían indispuestos a tentar siempre y cuando lo hicieran _juntos._

La médica estiró la espalda, la mano de su compañero aun cerrada en su cuello, iniciando un mesurado vaivén con sus caderas, no permitiendo que la dureza que la invadía saliera por completo antes de consumirlo de nuevo. El Uchiha sintió su espalda contraerse con la abrumadora sensación, con la irresistible calidez que lo recibía, que lo apretaba, enviando implacables espasmos en su columna. Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, pegando la nuca al duro suelo para detener la violencia de su deseo, para resistir la tentación de embestirla con demasiada rudeza.

Una precaución innecesaria considerando quién era su esposa. La mujer que amaba, con la que estaba casado, era todo _menos_ frágil.

Decidió entonces que, si estaban ya tan dispuestos a adornarse la piel con bellas marcas, a intoxicarse con saliva teñida de hierro, su cuidado era injustificado. Y cuando la silueta de Naruto se acercó a ellos, Sasuke ya no tuvo _interés_ en contener los reflejos de su grácil cuerpo.

El renegado sincronizó sus embestidas con las oscilaciones de inmediato, con la facilidad de una respiración, adecuándose a ella como ella se adecuaba a él. El Jinchūriki se colocó entre las piernas de Sasuke, acuclillado detrás de Sakura, pegando su erección entre la irresistible partición de sus glúteos, rodeándola con los brazos para estimular los erectos pezones. La fricción de los omóplatos contra su pecho, del ascenso y descenso del cuerpo de su compañera frotando su rigidez, lo tuvo embriagado en unos segundos, saboreando con la lengua el sudor que resbalaba por el cuello de la kunoichi.

Los gruñidos, los jadeos, los gemidos pronto llenaron la habitación, acompañando los tenues golpes con cada descenso brusco, con cada quebrada exclamación cuando un estímulo probaba ser demasiado.

—Sakura — las raucas voces de los dos hombres pronunciaron entre resoplidos.

—Sasuke — vibró contra las yemas que sostenían su garganta . —Naruto — escapó cuando se arqueó hacia atrás, encontrando los labios del Uzumaki por encima de su hombro.

El Uchiha sintió contra su firmeza las contracciones, frunciendo el ceño para concentrarse, para contraer cada fibra de su cuerpo antes de hacerlo demasiado tarde. El calor aumentó entre ellos, calcinante cuando el orgasmo de su compañera tomó lugar. Notó bajo los dedos los rotos sonidos de placer que les regaló, sobre su erección y abdomen la cálida evidencia de su éxtasis. Hizo acopio de su tan entrenado autocontrol para regresar la hirviente reacción de su propio orgasmo, apretando para detenerlo.

Ella _nunca_ se lo ponía fácil, pero el prospecto de su reprimenda si acaso se atreviera a terminarlo tan pronto era suficiente para conservar ese fragmento de lucidez. La latente retención de su orgasmo era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar con tal de que ella no lo hiciera por él, porque las veces que su desenfreno lo hizo desbordarse y concluir demasiado rápido, su esposa se encargó largas noches de _negarle_ el orgasmo al punto de ser _intolerable_. Y aunque la vena masoquista que latía dentro de Sasuke encontraba esas ocasiones incomprensiblemente placenteras, prefería mil veces hacerlo _él._

La momentánea languidez en el cuerpo de Sakura era una vista rara para el Uzumaki, una que sólo podía apreciar en estas noches juntos; su compañera irradiaba una fuerte, permanente pulsación, alimentada por la enorme cantidad de chakra almacenada en su sello. Su cuerpo parecía siempre listo para reaccionar (algo que él lograba provocar con demasiada facilidad), dándole una sutil y continua tensión a sus músculos. Así, disfrutó con deleite verla aparentemente sin fuerza, rendida por completo al arrebato de su cuerpo a medida que los temblores sacudían su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, Sakura recolectó los pedazos de su saturado cerebro, ayudando con los profundos jadeos, con la tensión en su abdomen. La risa brotó ronca de su garganta, la vibración asomando un rastro de dolor por la dura presión que la asfixiaba hacía unos momentos. Sus dos compañeros sonrieron ante el sonido, satisfechos, _fascinados_ con todo lo que se desplegaba en esos momentos frente a sus ojos.

Esmeralda, rubí y amatista se encontraron, expresando el profundo y feroz amor que sentían. Durante segundos que les parecieron minutos enteros, los colores parecieron suavizarse en un nostálgico brillo, una tersura que se había perdido hacía tantos años, una que existía antes de hacerse tanto daño.

La médica se separó del renegado, quien protestó con un ahogado gemido y el fruncir de su ceño. Antes de levantarse le regaló un suave beso, distrayéndolo con la precisión clínica de su lengua. Se incorporó, volteando entonces hacia su mejor amigo, dedicándole una seductora mirada antes de tomarle la mano. El Nanadaime exhaló en respuesta, tomando entonces la decisión de tentar la tolerancia de su compañera.

La detuvo, indicándole con el suave apretón que él tenía otra idea. La mujer volteó el cuerpo para verlo, el esmeralda centelleando con su curiosidad. En un fluido movimiento, Naruto cerró los dedos en la unión de los glúteos con las piernas, cargándola con facilidad. Hubo un chispazo peligroso en los ojos de la médica, pero no reaccionó físicamente. La mantuvo ahí, permitiendo que ella lo mirara desde arriba, esperando su respuesta. El hambriento beso fue su confirmación, el olor de su excitación hizo al Hokage gruñir en anticipación.

Dio dos pasos, pegando la espalda de Sakura contra la fría pared, el estremecimiento que la sacudió lo hizo temblar a él también. La hizo descender con la fuerza de sus brazos, cargando el peso con las trabajadas piernas. Entró en ella centímetro a centímetro, ahogando un gemido contra el tenso cuello de la kunoichi; ella a su vez lo estiró, un variante gemido vibró en su boca, la pulsante erección de su compañero abriéndose paso en ella la hizo apretar con fuerza los marcados hombros de él. El calor del Uzumaki probaba ser sofocante, atosigante incluso, pero la manera en la que la envolvía era muy, muy diferente a estar en los brazos de su esposo, y la variedad ocasional la tenía ansiando el próximo encuentro. Precisamente esos espacios entre cada reunión los hacía disfrutar tanto, porque no podrían con el enorme desgaste de su entrega si sucediera tan seguido.

Su centro se amoldó a la irrupción, rodeando al Nanadaime con las fuertes piernas para sostenerse. El sudor en su espalda la hizo deslizarse contra la pared, el sabor de la saliva del hombre la intoxicó cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, robándose el aliento el uno al otro. Las embestidas eran firmes, rápidas, pareciéndose cada vez más a colisiones. Así era él, apasionado, incontenible, su rigidez entrando sin ningún asomo de moderación.

Pero a Sakura también _le gustaba,_ porque con Naruto podía tantear ese desenfreno que su cuerpo requería de vez en cuando, porque a pesar de su férreo control había ocasiones en las que estaba indispuesta de _mantenerlo_ , su relación siempre había sido así de física. Un frenesí que el Uchiha no podría darle por más que se esforzara, era algo que simplemente no existía en su quieta naturaleza. La expresión de su intranquilidad sólo llegó a permear cuando el odio lo dirigía, el que ya no estuviera presente era en realidad una buena señal.

Para eso los tres se tenían al otro, para _llenar_ espacios, para _moderar_ otros. Para _compensarse_.

Sasuke se acercó a la espalda de Naruto, pegándose a su fornida figura, la solitaria mano se colocó encima de la del Uzumaki, entrelazando los dedos cuando él registró su contacto en algún rincón de su saturada mente, ambos sosteniendo ahora a su compañera. Acomodó su erección entre los tensos glúteos de Naruto, mordiendo el trapecio izquierdo. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la médica, absorbiendo los detalles de su marcado cuerpo al tensarse, al apretar el abdomen para estabilizarse ante las duras embestidas, embestidas que lo estimulaban también a él.

Pareció darse cuenta de su escrutinio, porque forzó a sus párpados a abrirse, el esmeralda ofreciéndole al Uchiha todo el desborde de su placer, de su cariño por los dos hombres, de los intensos sentimientos dentro de ella, unos que le enseñó a él a sentir. Sin ser consciente, su cadera embistió contra su amigo, el filo de sus dientes hundiéndose en la tensa carne de su espalda. Frunció el ceño, el sudor resbalándole por la frente, por la nariz, viéndose incapaz de abandonar la mirada de la médica.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula, sus músculos tensándose como cuerda de violín a medida que las contracciones tomaban lugar. Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de Naruto, dejando medias lunas en la piel, provocando que su compañero acelerara más, abriéndose paso casi con crueldad. Las piernas de la kunoichi temblaron, un sonido vibró en su tráquea, mordiéndose los labios para evitar su escape.

El Uchiha notó todos los detalles previos al orgasmo; apretando el abdomen empujó a Naruto con su propia fuerza, haciéndolo dar una estocada más profunda, una que hizo gemir fuerte a la mujer, empujándola a ella al abismo.

Los dos lo sintieron en su tenketsu antes de verlo; el sello palpitó implacable, liberando las negras serpientes que adornaron la blanca piel, deslizándose con elegancia con cada espasmo de su cuerpo. Era una vista inigualable, amenazante como lo era hermosa, como si el oscuro color de las marcas simbolizara una impura invitación a _recorrerlas_ , a poner a prueba el poder que traían consigo.

Si no tuviera la resistencia suficiente, la explosión de sensaciones la habría hecho desmayarse. Inspiró profundo, tratando de regular el desbocado corazón, tratando de disminuir los violentos espasmos que aún escalaban por su abrumada médula. Recargó la frente contra la del Uzumaki, jadeando, sonriendo discretamente. Volvió a levantar la cabeza, encontrándose con la intensa mirada del Uchiha, estiró un brazo para rozarle la mejilla, desplazándose arriba para retirarle el apelmazado cabello de la frente; enterró los dedos entre las húmedas hebras, abriéndose paso por su cráneo.

El Uzumaki los desplazó a la cama, depositando con suavidad a su compañera sobre el colchón. Le dedicó una breve sonrisa antes de enderezarse y atraer a Sasuke para besarlo. La kunoichi observó con avidez, pero sabía que esa breve pausa era para tomar aire, así que se estiró para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche, sacando un pequeño botecito.

Sasuke recorrió el costado izquierdo de Naruto, entrelazando su lengua con la suya mientras recorría la anatomía del Jinchūriki, sus relieves y hendiduras estaban memorizados en su mente, en sus dedos. El Nanadaime le tomó la nuca con la mano izquierda, el oblicuo con la derecha, pegando sus cuerpos con la profundidad del beso.

Se separaron después de largos segundos, el pulso golpeándoles las arterias cuando se miraron a los ojos, un gesto íntimo, cercano. El zafiro, el rubí y el amatista refulgían con la misma _intensidad_ , con la misma _hambre_.

Voltearon entonces hacia su compañera, advirtiendo el brillo voraz en el esmeralda.

Sakura le ofreció una mano a Sasuke, al tomarla lo haló hacia ella, haciendo que subiera una rodilla sobre el colchón. Despegando sus iris de él unos segundos, miró al Hokage, ofreciéndole el pequeño bote. Regresó su atención a su esposo, sus manos cerrándose en su cuello, justo debajo de las orejas, los pulgares sobre los ángulos de la mandíbula. Lo hizo desplazarse hasta quedar acostado, sin dejar de besarlo con avidez mientras lo hacía. El Uchiha aceleró su respiración en anticipación, observando la manera en la que desaparecía dentro de ella cuando descendió sobre él.

La médica se inclinó, pegando su pecho con el de él para besarlo de nuevo, sus brazos rodeándolo en un abrazo; él correspondió rodeándole la cintura con su brazo derecho, afianzando los dedos en el oblicuo derecho de la mujer. La oscilación de las caderas envió sutiles descargas por su erección, y pudo sentir la contracción de su centro cuando sintieron a Naruto acercarse a ellos.

El Jinchūriki besó la espalda de su compañera, el contenido del bote cubriendo sus dedos. Acercó la mano a la íntima área, notando contra los labios el estremecimiento de la médica, parte placer, parte expectación. Estimuló con suaves círculos, su lengua degustando el particular sabor de su sudor, su nariz llenándose del aroma mezclado de los tres, uno que le hacía latir el corazón, que le hacía apretar los dientes.

Le encantaba más allá de las palabras.

La preparó con devota atención, sin dejar de repartir besos en las cicatrices de su espalda, siguiendo las marcas del Byakugō con los labios. Gruñó a lo bajo por el calor que rodeaba sus dedos, uno que pronto rodearía el área que aclamaba más atención entre sus piernas.

Sasuke notó la impaciencia de Sakura contra los labios, en la manera en la que su lengua parecía casi _furiosa_ al atacar la suya, sus respiraciones más aceleradas. Pero lo que lo estaba volviendo loco era la palpitación cada vez más intensa de su cuerpo, esa que emanaba de la liberación de su sello. Reverberaba en su tenketsu, en su cuerpo, en la parte de él que estaba enterrada profundo dentro de ella, y eso hacía _muy_ difícil concentrarse en devolverle el beso, en _reprimir_ la fuerza de su agarre sobre su carne.

Advirtieron el cambio de peso, y los Uchihas permanecieron muy, muy quietos. La médica se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

Sasuke sintió algo _indescriptible_ al ver la manera en la que el armonioso rostro de su esposa se _desencajaba_ con el placer. Notó que su interior se cerraba más fuerte sobre él, buscando hacer espacio para los dos; le arrancó un ronco sonido de satisfacción. El Uchiha pegó la frente con la de Sakura, percibiendo la fuerte palpitación contra la húmeda piel.

Naruto se perdió por completo dentro de su compañera, apretando los dientes para controlarse. Aferró la mano derecha a la cintura; ella flexionó el brazo para cubrírsela, entrelazando los dedos. Sus yemas izquierdas recorriendo las oscuras serpientes que decoraban su espalda. Respiró agitado, advirtiendo el cosquilleo en su abdomen que le indicaba la cercanía de su liberación.

Iniciaron el movimiento lento, cuidadoso. La precaución poco tenía que ver con lastimarla; no eran inexpertos, y requería mucho más para amedrentar a la kunoichi. Los dos hombres habían aprendido con sus encuentros, siguiendo las precisas indicaciones de la médica, enseñándoles las maneras para encontrar un perfecto balance entre los tres.

Lo hacían despacio porque a esas alturas, se encontraban demasiado abrumados para soportar más, un punto donde sus cuerpos lograban sobreponerse a su voluntad de prolongar el encuentro.

Aceleraron con los segundos, y la presión de la irrupción era tan sólo un poco demasiado fuerte, tan sólo un poco demasiado intolerable. Era una tirantez que estaba en el límite exacto entre _insuficiente_ y _excesiva_. Su cadera encontró el ritmo con la de ellos, los dos miembros arrancándole sensaciones muy diferentes, unas que colisionaban al subir por su columna, haciéndola temblar de una manera casi suplicante.

Naruto gruñó, una audible advertencia de lo cerca que se encontraba, y Sasuke cada vez apretaba más su abrazo, indicándole a Sakura que también estaba a punto. No es que ella se encontrara más compuesta, de los tres, probablemente era a la que _menos_ debería delegársele la lucidez. Pero esa era _su_ dinámica, así que se concentró en la manera en la que los dos palpitaban dentro de ella, en la manera en la que el Byakugō se encargaba de electrificar toda su piel, amplificando las sensaciones hasta un punto casi despiadado.

Se aseguró de llevarlos a los tres a la deriva, ahogando sus gemidos en los labios de Sasuke, en los de Naruto cuando se inclinó para pegar el pecho contra su espalda, hasta que no pudieron más. Ella siempre había representado un eslabón entre ellos, uno muy frágil cuando se conocieron, dependiente de la fuerza con la que los unían los dos hombres. Pero ahora era acero templado, uno que jamás se rompería, que jamás _permitiría separarlos_ de nuevo.

Así, con las manos entrelazadas de Naruto y Sakura, con el abrazo que compartían los Uchiha, con los alientos de los tres mezclándose con la cercanía, se dejaron llevar por la implacable _violencia_ de sus orgasmos.

Temblaron al unísono, los quebrados sonidos de placer mezclándose de la misma manera que su sudor, que sus exhalaciones, que la evidencia de su éxtasis.

Perdieron todos la fuerza, desplomándose cuando las contracciones aminoraron, cuando los últimos espasmos agitaron sus columnas.

Ahí, en la penumbra, exhaustos, frágiles, _plenos,_ se permitieron sonreír.

Porque la dicha era un excelente motivo para hacerlo, porque los tres corazones ahora latían como _uno solo_.

Porque la recompensa que era su _unión_ había hecho valer cada gota de sangre, cada lágrima, cada fractura en el alma.

Zafiro, esmeralda, rubí y amatista se encontraron, y no hubo nada más.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Está idea ya me había rondado desde hace tiempo. Con este trabajo pretendía explorar todos los sentimientos entre ellos tres, llevándolo mucho, mucho más lejos que el canon.
> 
> El resultado fue un smut de casi 12,000 palabras (no regrets at all).
> 
> Agradezco sus comentarios, sus kudos.


End file.
